Mushroom Kingdom's Character Care Manual
by FF29
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your own Mushroom Kingdom character! Read this manual to find out how to take care of your new pet! Suggestions are welcome! It's back!
1. Mario

**Mushroom Kingdom's Character Care Manual**

I don't own any of the characters in this.

Taking Care of Super Mario 

You are now the proud owner of your own Mario! Be sure to read this manual thoroughly to insure you get the best possible results!

**What Have I Purchased?**

You have purchased a Mario! Mario is a bit fat, sometimes lazy, loves Italian food, likes to go on adventures and he's proud of his moustache.

Super Mario comes with the following:

1 red suit

2 mushrooms

1 fake moustache (for yourself)

**Assembly Instructions**

Open crate

Let him jump out and let him say Yahoo!

**Feeding Instructions**

Give Mario Italian food when hungry

Give Mario a mushroom

**Sleeping Habits**

Mario usually gets 8-10 hours sleep a day. However, you may sometimes see him taking naps.

**WARNING**

DO NOT mention the following:

Doing chores

Bowser

Donkey Kong

Dieting

**FAQ's**

Q. Sometimes, Mario is missing for days. What do I do?

A. Don't worry, Mario is just gone off on an adventure to save someone's Princess Peach. He'll be back.

Q. Whenever I buy Italian food for my dinner, when I go to cook it, it's gone! Is Mario the culprit?

A. Yes. Whenever you want Italian food, go to a restaurant where he won't be there or have it when he's gone on an adventure.

Q. When I said that I wanted to buy a Princess Peach, Mario started to be so happy. Why?

A. Mario has a crush on Princess Peach. It would be best not to buy a princess peach.

**If you enjoy Super Mario you may also enjoy:**

Luigi

Toad

Yoshi

**Homer Simpson is NOT compatible with:**

Princess Peach

Bowser

Donkey Kong

Wario

**How much does Mario cost?**

One Mario costs 1,200 coins, but pre order yours now for 1,050 coins!

**Order NOW and get the following free:**

Red suit (For yourself)

3 mushrooms

1 flower

1 koopa shell

3 ready to cook lasagna meals

**Look out for more characters to buy soon! (More Chapters)**

**What do you think? Please leave a review!**


	2. Luigi

**Mushroom Kingdom's Character Care Manual**

Taking Care of Luigi 

You are now the proud owner of your own Luigi! Be sure to read this manual thoroughly to insure you get the best possible results!

**What Have I Purchased?**

You have purchased a Luigi! Luigi can be lazy, less popular, likes Italian food and is Mario's brother!

Luigi comes with the following:

1 green suit

2 mushrooms

1 green L cap (for yourself)

**Assembly Instructions**

Open crate

Let him run out and relax for a while and DON'T SCARE HIM!

**Feeding Instructions**

Give Luigi Italian food when hungry

Give Luigi a mushroom

**Sleeping Habits**

Luigi usually gets 10-12 hours sleep a day. However, you may sometimes see him taking naps.

**WARNING**

DO NOT mention the following:

Scary things (Example- Boo)

Bowser

Dieting

Boo

**FAQ's**

Q. I accidently told Luigi a scary story and now he's running around like crazy screaming Mario! What do I do?

A. If you have a Mario, let Luigi see him or give him Italian food.

Q. Why does my Luigi feel lonely sometimes?

A. Sometimes, Luigi requires some attention. Buy special unbreakable Yoshi eggs and play dodge Egg ball with him. Remember that these eggs are quite expensive. Refer to the catalogue (not made yet)

Q. I bought a Mario. Both Mario and Luigi are gone. Where are they?

A. If you've played the 2 player star collecting game on New Super Mario Bros, this is what they're doing. They might even ask you to join in. It's fun!

**If you enjoy Luigi you may also enjoy:**

Mario

Toad

Yoshi

**Luigi is NOT compatible with:**

Bowser

Wario

Waluigi

Boo

**How much does Luigi cost?**

One Luigi costs 1,100 coins, but pre order yours now for 900 coins!

**Order NOW and get the following free:**

1 star

2 mushrooms

training video on how to be super as Mario and Luigi!

8 ready to cook lasagna meals

**Look out for more characters to buy soon! (More Chapters)**


	3. Yoshi

Mushroom Kingdom's Character Care Manual

**Mushroom Kingdom's Character Care Manual**

Taking Care of Yoshi

You are now the proud owner of your own Yoshi! Be sure to read this manual thoroughly to insure you get the best possible results!

**What Have I Purchased?**

You have purchased a Yoshi! Yoshi may eat all sorts of things when it's hungry. You've been warned!

Yoshi comes with the following:

Yoshi Costume

The "Taking care of Yoshis" Guidebook

**Assembly Instructions**

Open crate

Introduce yourself and act friendly

**Feeding Instructions**

Give Yoshi anything you don't need (Do NOT feed it dangerous things such as glass!)

Give Yoshi "Yoshi Cookies" (Can be ordered from our catalog)

Let Yoshi explore and it will be capable of finding its own food

**Sleeping Habits**

Yoshi sleeps whenever possible!

**WARNING**

DO NOT mention the following:

Yoob

Kamek

Fire (may encourage Yoshi to attempt to breathe fire)

**FAQ's**

Q. Yoshi has been missing for days! What should I do?

A. It could have found a new home and may never come back. Usually, Yoshis return to Yoshi's Island. Try looking there.

Q. Why is my Yoshi yelling?

A. It may require attention. It usually yells when it's hungry.

Q. Why does my Yoshi give me weird looks?

A. This usually happens when it doesn't like you. Please refer to the "Taking Care of Yoshis" guidebook for more information.

**If you enjoy Yoshi you may also enjoy:**

Mario

Luigi

Toad

Koopa

**Yoshi is NOT compatible with:**

Bowser

Boo

Thwomp

**How much does Yoshi cost?**

One Yoshi costs 800 coins. Colours other than green are available, but cost 1,200 coins each. Black isn't released until late 2008.

**Order NOW and get the following free:**

5 Toy Yoshi Eggs

Mario or Luigi Plush

2 Goombas (Recommended to feed Yoshi)


End file.
